


The Question

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Sans plans to make this a birthday Toriel will never forget





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raritysdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/gifts).



A/N- you got one for Christmas so you get another for your birthday! Right out of my comfort zone here but I really hope you enjoy this   
Happy Birthday <3 xxx

Sans woke up with a yawn, stretching and feeling his bones crack as he did so. He looked down at Toriel who was snoring gently next to him

'How did a bag of bones like me end up lucky enough to date a lady like her?' He thought to himself. Even though they had been together for the past two years Sans still had to pinch himself sometimes just to be sure this wasn't all a wonderful dream. That someone he had first know as 'Door Lady' could become such a huge part of his life. He smiled and shifted closer to her, breathing in the warm scent of her fur. He loved the way that due to all the baking she does Toriel would always smell like cinnamon. 

"Morning" Toriel muttered lazily, eyes fluttering open. 

"Good morning Toriel" Sans replied. 

"Happy birthday" He added, pressing what would have been his lips against hers, sighing happily at the contrast between his cold, hard skull and her warm and soft lips. 

"Mmm, thank you" Toriel mumbled

"I've got us a lovely table picked out for a romantic dinner later tonight to celebrate," Sans told her

"It's Grillbyz isn't it?" Toriel asked

"... Yes" Sans admitted. Toriel giggled 

"I'm sure it will be perfect" she smiled. 

"I'll go and start your birthday breakfast" 

"Okay darling" 

Sans slowly got out of bed, not wanting to leave the warmth of both the bedsheets and Toriel's warm embrace. He made his way into the kitchen and pulled open one of the draws, he took out a small box and opened it, smiling widely at the contents.

"Tori is gonna flip when she sees this" he grinned 

"Morning Sans" Frisk greeted brightly as she walked into the kitchen, making him jump, he shut the box back down and threw it on to the side, hoping that Frisk never saw it. 

"Morning kid" 

"I've just given mom her birthday gift so I thought I'd come and help you make breakfast" 

"Okay, cool" Sans shrugged. 

Later that night. Sans was showering. Alone, refusing Toriel's offer to 'join him' He didn't want a repeat of last time they tried to shower together and have some 'fun' Toriel was already dressed and was now just waiting around for Sans to finish and get dressed. Frisk was spending the night with Alphys and Undyne, allowing Sans and Toriel to have her entire birthday night to themselves. Bored while waiting for Sans, she wandered out into the kitchen and spotted the small black box Sans had forgot to put away properly earlier. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up and opened it, gasping at what she saw. A silver ring topped by a beautiful Sapphire. Toriel was so transfixed by the beauty of the ring she didn't hear the shower turn off or Sans' footsteps approaching. 

"Oh... You found it then" Sans' tone was... Hard to figure out, it wasn't hurt, he sounded more... Fearful. 

"I did, it's lovely" Toriel answered, now knowing what Sans was planning on doing tonight. Panged by guilt that her curiosity had now ruined his surprise. 

"Yeah... Well..." Sans began, but he was cut off by Toriel. She dropped down to one knee and offered the ring back to Sans

"Sans... Will you... Umm, would you make me the happiest monster in the Underground and... Marry me" She asked. A sly grin crept onto Sans' face

"You know I was meant to be the one asking you that tonight," He told her with a wink

"Is that a no then?" Toriel asked, getting back to her feet

"Of course not. Yes, I'll marry you" Sans answered, taking the box from her, he removed the ring and carefully slid it on to her finger. 

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. Happy birthday, Tori" He added, 

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever" 

"Hey Tori" 

"Yes Sans" 

"Knock knock" He began 

"Who's there?" 

"Marry" He added 

"Marry who?" 

"Marry me" Sans delivered the punchline. Causing Toriel to bray with gleeful laughter. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to Sans. She pressed her lips against his forehead and whispered to him 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" He sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday RaritysDiamonds <3 xxx


End file.
